Training in epidemiology and outcomes research is essential to prepare the next generation of researchers in a rapidly moving field. Discoveries in genetics, pathophysiology, diagnosis, and treatment of several Gl and liver disorders have been made at a very rapid pace over the past few years. Modern clinical and translational researchers need to be equipped with extensive training in the methods and conduct of research in areas that are becoming highly sophisticated and specialized;these include conventional epidemiology, clinical epidemiology and outcomes, genetic and molecular epidemiology, and health services research. These areas address the need for translational research both from bench to bedside as well as from bedside to clinical practice. The proposed training program has three objectives: (1) To produce physician scientists who are thoroughly trained in the content areas, methods, and ethics critical for epidemiology and outcomes research in gastroenterology and hepatology; (2) To produce physician scientists who have mastered basic research skills, including project design, planning, funding, execution, management, and reporting;and (3) To produce physician scientists who will pursue a research agenda that will new discoveries as well as make the best use of current discoveries to make the health care safer, more effective, more patient-centered, more timely, more efficient, and more equitable. The program will take advantage of outstanding expertise in research and mentoring in epidemiology and outcomes research available at Baylor College of Medicine and UT-School of Public Health including the Gl and Liver Section and the Houston Center for Quality of Care and Utilization Studies (HCQCUS). The proposed fellowship training program has four elements: 1) vigorous mentoring for each individual fellow in a self-selected area of concentration to engender the development of a feasible career research agenda that has potential for substantial impact, and 2) formal research training resulting in a master's degree to provide a foundation of research skills, 3) Applied research seminars to model use of research skills and provide a foundation in health services research knowledge and skills, and 4) participation in the research process as a co- investigator and as a principle investigator to provoke application of research skills.